


last kiss

by qunnyv19



Series: nothing lasts forever [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ia menarik napas panjang. “Ini bukan jalan terakhirnya.” — Austria/Hungary {#AusHunWeek2019}





	last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
>  **Characters:** Roderich/Elizaveta (Austria/Hungary)  
>  **Warning:** Drabble, for their anniversary, (maybe) canon
> 
> #AusHunWeek2019

_._

Tujuh kali Elizaveta memastikan bahwa isi kopernya sudah lengkap.

Memang tidak mungkin dua koper besar bisa mencukupi seluruh barang-barangnya yang pernah (dan masih) berada di kediaman Roderich, hanya saja Elizaveta berusaha untuk menyusun semuanya dengan rapi, agar tidak perlu kembali lagi.

Roderich memerhatikan dari jauh, kedua tangan berada di depan dada, kemudian digosok-gosokkan satu sama lain, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

“Apa ada yang bisa kubantu—“

Elizaveta menggeleng.

Roderich mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di atas lantai. “El—“

Tangan Elizaveta menyentuh salah satu cangkir yang sering ia pakai, saat meminum teh bersama Roderich. Untuk beberapa sekon tangannya berhenti di udara.

Dibiarkannya cangkir teh itu di tempatnya semula.

“Aku akan pergi,” ujar Elizaveta setelah mengunci koper-kopernya, kemudian meraih gagang masing-masing koper. “Maafkan kalau aku pernah, kautahu, membuat kesalahan … atau setiap _kali_ membuat kesalahan.”

Roderich berjalan mendekat. Jari telunjuknya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah _benar_. Ia menarik napas panjang. “Ini bukan jalan terakhirnya.”

Senyum tipis dari Elizaveta. “Aku berada di sini untuk bersama rakyat. Memenuhi keinginan mereka. Memastikan agar mereka bahagia dan hidup tenteram. Rod, ini adalah jalan terakhirnya.”

Lengan Roderich terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajah Elizaveta.

Ada tetes air mata yang turun di pantulan mata; membayangi penglihatan Roderich.

Roderich meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengecup pipi Elizaveta, kemudian mencium bibir sang wanita perlahan.

Elizaveta membalasnya, kedua tangannya melepaskan gagang koper. Ia memeluk Roderich erat.

“Tidak ada yang abadi.”

“Tidak ada,” sahut Roderich. “Termasuk perpisahan yang ini.”

Elizaveta tersenyum, kali itu tulus, sebab Roderich bisa melihat kerut matanya yang juga tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Roderich.”

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

“Tentu.”

Roderich bisa mendengar jelas langkah kaki yang menjauh dan roda-roda koper yang bergulir di lantai, yang kemudian memudar dan tak terdengar sama sekali. []


End file.
